¿La suerte de quién?
by Nekosaru Ziqu D' Pafaeo
Summary: Zero, un simple plebeyo, tiene tras de sí al joven más cotizado por las féminas del Instituto Cross. Un accidente en la piscina indica el inicio de una bella relación. ¿Salvado por un ángel o un caballero? Y tú, ¿conoces el dicho de la fea?
1. ¿La suerte de quién?

**Resumen:**  
Detrás de una apariencia ordinaria y sosa existe un corazón hermoso y puro. Debajo de un peinado ridículo hay un cerebro muy intuitivo en todo menos a lo que amor se refiere. Al otro lado de unos lentes de fondo de botella que sólo un anciano usaría (sin estilo ni vistosos), se esconden unos ojos llenos de pasión y sinceridad. Kiryuu, el típico chico nerd de su clase, es considerado como un don nadie por su apariencia y estilo vago y pobre peinado con una coleta baja, su cabello lamido hacia atrás y con unos lentes que se exceden del tamaño normal. Y qué decir de su figura, nadie sabe cómo es su cuerpo porque siempre usa la ropa más holgada que puede. En definitiva el típico alumno bueno para el estudio pero pésimo en deportes, y ni hablar de su fobia al agua.

Todas las chicas del instituto lo ven como un cero a la izquierda, poco atractivo y muy desatendido con las féminas. El único prospecto que jamás considerarían como algo más allá de un amigo. Pero entonces, si no era tan bello y no tenía muchas cualidades ni virtudes, ¿por qué Kaname Kuran, el chico más popular y por el que todas suspiran, se la pasa todo el tiempo detrás de él, un simple plebeyo ordinario? Un accidente en la piscina indica el inicio de una bella relación. ¿Salvado por un ángel o un caballero?  
Y tú, ¿conoces el dicho de la fea?

**Notas:** Inicialmente esto era un one-shot, pero como mi musa andaba de buenas me permitió hacer un epílogo (y qué bueno que fue así, ya sabrás porqué). Esta historia es mía, no es un plagio, también la tengo en otros sitios bajo el nombre de SariCin ó Meani Kone.

**Advertencia:** La historia contiene un alto contenido de OoC así que ya saben. De igual forma, se desarrolla en un mundo alterno.

**Disclaimer:** Bien, como ya saben, Vampire Knight le pertenece a Hino Matsuri-sensei. ¿Qué no haría yo por que tuviera un final Kaname x Zero si fuera mío? *imaginando muchos escenarios yaoi*. Esto es sin fines lucrativos, hecho en una noche de insomnio gracias a los dulces consumidos *risas*.

_**¿LA SUERTE DE QUIÉN?**_

Una mañana calurosa y poco agradable los alumnos del Instituto Cross (preparatoria-universidad) se encontraban fastidiados de tener que soportar tan terrible oleada de insoportable calor, aun cuando el aire acondicionado estuviese prendido el clima era en extremo caliente. Los alumnos de la división de Preparatoria eran los que más lo sentían ya que su uniforme era negro, en cambio los que ya se encontraban en la Universidad vestían de blanco. Eso era lo que distinguía a los alumnos superiores de los inferiores. Pero de igual forma los mayores también comenzaban a sentirse irritados por el tiempo. A penas comenzaba el día y muchos ya transpiraban, cosa que los hacía sentirse sucios y malolientes aunque no fuera cierto. Pero gran parte de los alumnos de dicha Institución así eran, no les gustaba andar luciendo como cualquier plebeyo, zarrapastroso y _común_. No, así no les gustaba lucir porque, no por nada, eran parte la comunidad estudiantil más famosa de (casi) todo Japón. En pocas palabras, el Instituto Cross formaba parte de las escuelas élites del país y por eso, el noventa y cinco por ciento de sus estudiantes eran hijos de ricos empresarios, actrices y actores famosos, políticos, incluso hasta hijos de mafiosos contrabandistas mejores conocidos como Yakuzas. En cambio el otro porcentaje restante lo conformaba lo que los alumnos agraciados llamaban como "_plebeyos_", "_la clase baja_", "_los pobres_"; y aunque en parte tenían razón por otro lado no era así. Si bien ese cinco por ciento era la minoría significaban mucho para el Instituto ya que eran los alumnos que se habían ganado el derecho de poder estudiar en semejante lugar gracias a sus méritos y esfuerzos, ergo: alumnos cerebro. Aun siendo tan pocos son los que más destacan en sus estudios y por eso, el director Kaien Cross, año con año otorga becas estudiantiles a los mejores alumnos de secundarias para que estudien la preparatoria y universidad incluida, aunque eso sí, siempre es selectivo con esos pocos afortunados. También hay casos de estudiantes que, aunque no asistan a la Preparatoria Cross, destacan mucho en la que estudiaron y se les da la oportunidad de asistir ahí en la Universidad.

Bien, como venía diciendo. Esa mañana hacía tanto calor que los profesores decidieron cancelar las clases de la tarde y despachar a sus alumnos a los dormitorios. El instituto también contaban con dormitorios divididos en cuatro secciones: Dormitorios del Sol (por ser lo más jóvenes), uno para varones y otro para mujeres; y los Dormitorios de la Luna (Universidad). Pero no todos fueron despachados, sólo hubo una clase que se quedó. El profesor de natación había dicho que el día estaba perfecto para nadar y sus alumnos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que ellos fueron los únicos que se quedaron, y al parecer, los que agradecieron el clima para nadar y darse un chapuzón. Lo que más les gustó fue que el mismo profesor dijo que la clase era libre, que podrían nadar o practicar o lo que quisieran, claro que eso a muchos otros estudiantes de otras clases les dio envidia porque ese día el único grupo que salía a la piscina era el mismo que se encontraba ahí.

—Kaname, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Takuma que venía acompañando a su senpai de regreso a los dormitorios. Takuma Ichijou es el mejor amigo de Kaname Kuran desde siempre, aunque haya un año de diferencia entre ellos realmente se llevan bastante bien.

—Voy a la piscina —dijo desviándose de su camino—. Yuuki tiene clase ahí así que iré a saludarla.

—¡Oh, Yuuki-chan! Tengo bastante que no la veo, te acompaño —respondió el rubio animadamente cosa que hizo desconfiar al castaño—. Oh, vamos. Sabes que mi relación con ella es de amistad, además, me enteré de que le gusta cierto chico de cabellos plata y ojos amatista que es un año mayor que ella —mencionó con una sonrisa que el mayor no supo descifrar—. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y un día de estos _alguien_ estrena cuñado nuevo —dijo apresurándose en entrar al lugar donde la piscina se encontraba dejando a Kaname con una vena hinchada en la cabeza por su comentario.

La verdad era que no le gustaba para nada ese rumor que corría en torno a su pequeña y adorada hermana. ¿Sería cierto eso de que Yuuki y aquél tipo tenían una relación? No lo sabía y por eso mismo es que estaba ahí. Recién en la mañana le había llegado el rumor y tenía que confirmarlo. Y hablando de la pequeña Kuran ya la había localizado aunque no se encontraba sola, a su lado estaba un joven más alto que ella, con una camiseta blanca holgada y unos pantalones deportivos azul marino con dos rallas a cada lado. Kaname se preguntó si el chico ese no tendría calor con esa ropa pero fue entonces que se percató de algo. El cabello de ese joven era plateado, atado a una coleta baja y peinado con gel, al parecer; pero fueron sus ojos los que lo delataron. Aun usando esos lentes de fondo de botella pudo reconocer que eran de color amatista. Ese chico encajaba bastante bien con la descripción de Takuma hacia su "cuñado" y lo que era peor, tal parecía que el rumor era verdad porque si no, ¿por qué Yuuki se sonrojaba de esa manera con él? ¿Qué le estaría diciendo para lograr esa reacción en su pequeña e inocente hermanita? Ahora mismo lo averiguaría.

—Yuuki-san, entonces yo le digo, no te preocupes por nada.

—¡Eres tan amable, Zero! —dijo la castaña abrazando a su compañero—. Cuento contigo —lo besó en la mejilla y lo despidió. El chico solo sonrió y se fue con el profesor que lo llamaba.

—Yuuki —dijo una voz a la espalda de la mencionada, seria y algo grave.

—¡Kaname nii-sama! Qué susto —agarrándose el pecho y suspirando—, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Él es tu novio, del que todos hablan? —respondió con otra pregunta señalando al joven de cabellos plateados, Yuuki se fijó en quien señalaba su hermano mayor y sin contenerse soltó la risa. Kaname no comprendía cuál era la gracia—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Responde de una vez Yuuki Kuran —dijo tornándose muy serio y algo enfadado por el comportamiento de la menor.

—Jaja... espera Kaname nii-sama, es sólo que... ja jajaja.

—... —el mayor simplemente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No se encontraba de humor para soportar semejante actitud de su adora princesa y el calor del día lo hacía menos paciente. Estaba a punto de dar otro paso más cuando la pequeña y delicada mano de Yuuki lo detuvo.

—No te enfades nii-sama, es sólo que no pude evitarlo —dijo retirando las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos ya más calmada—. Y no, él no es mi novio. Él es Zero y va en mi clase, le estaba pidiendo un favor solamente.

Kaname, al escuchar la respuesta, se sintió confundido. No era que el supuesto novio de su hermana era alto, como Zero, de ojos amatistas, como Zero y cabellos plateados, ¡como Zero! Entonces, si concordaba exactamente con la descripción, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera en la clase de Yuuki? Quizá tenía un hermano mayor, sólo eso se le ocurría. La pequeña Kuran al ver la confusión en los ojos de su hermano decidió aclarar el asunto. Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta las bancas ya que él seguía viendo al muchacho como si quisiera atravesarlo con los ojos.

—Ay nii-sama, nii-sama. Verás, la cosa está así —empezó a hablar obteniendo la atención de su hermano—. Los rumores que escuchaste, porque estoy segura que fue así como te enteraste, son sólo eso, rumores. Él no es mi novio, sólo somos amigos...

—Bueno, eso lo comprendo —interrumpiendo a la menor—, ya que según me dijeron tu _"novio"_ es de un grado mayor, pero lo que me confunde es que ese chico, Zero, encaja con la descripción que me dieron.

—¡Ah!, eso —dijo sonrojada y riéndose—. Kaname nii, eso es porque sí hay alguien que me gusta y es de un grado mayor y tiene las mismas características de Zero.

—¿Cómo? ¿Entonces quién te gusta es su hermano mayor?

—Pft... jajajaja —soltando la risa otra vez.

—¿Yuuki? —¿Por qué se reía? ¿Habría dicho algo gracioso? No lo sabía pero ciertamente el mayor se encontraba muy contrariado.

—Ay nii-sama, siempre sabes cómo hacerme reír. Zero no tiene ningún hermano mayor, sólo un hermano menor.

—¡¿EH? —¿Un hermano menor? ¿Pero cómo...? Ahora sí que no entendía nada en absoluto. Si no era el hermano mayor de Zero, entonces ¿quién?

—De verdad que tus reacciones son graciosas —dijo Yuuki tratando de no reír más—. Zero y su hermano tienen 17 años nii-sama. Ichiru, su hermano menor, es el chico que me gusta y está en un grado mayor y antes de que preguntes por más sólo escucha —le replicó al ver que quería decir algo—. Lo que pasa es que Zero estuvo enfermo durante varios meses y por eso perdió un año. De hecho, él debería estar junto con Ichiru, pero por su enfermedad lo dieron de baja y ahora está en mi clase.

—... —Kaname ahora comprendía la situación, pero aun así, viendo de nuevo a Zero, tenía una duda más—: Si eso es así, ¿por qué no está con traje de baño? —preguntó muy interesado.

—Eso es porque Zero-kun no sabe nadar y le tiene miedo al agua debido a un accidente de su pasado—respondió una voz ajena a ellos. Kaname y Yuuki volvieron su rostro hacia la izquierda encontrándose con Takuma, los dos lo vieron con cara de "¿cómo sabes eso?"—. Lo sé porque Ichiru-kun me le contó —dijo respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de los Kuran.

—¡¿Conoces a Ichiru? —preguntaron ambos hermanos sorprendidos y uno algo enojado.

—Claro que sí —sonriendo—, ¿cómo no conocer al mejor amigo de mi Shiki?

—Tú... —dijo Kaname con un aura aterradora a su al rededor—. Entonces lo que me dijiste hace rato fue para...

—¡Zero se cayó a la piscina! —el grito de Yuuki hizo que Takuma y Kaname reaccionaran. Muchos alumnos se estaban amontonado para ver lo que pasaba (curiosos y otros chismosos) en tanto el maestro corría para aventarse al agua y salvar al de ojos amatistas, pero estaba muy lejos y Zero se ahogaba. Kaname sin pensarlo se aventó y nadó lo más rápido que pudo pero el menor ya no se encontraba en la superficie. Tomó aire y se zambulló, buscándolo desesperadamente hasta que por fin dio con él.

Zero se sentía sin fuerzas y el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba siendo sustituido por agua. Poco a poco sentía más pesado su cuerpo y su vista era más borrosa de lo normal, entonces, cuando creyó que sería su fin, una imagen de un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate apareció frente a él. El misterioso joven le quitó la mano que tenía sobre su boca para evitar que el agua entrase y lo besó. Eso fue lo último que vio, la cara del joven cerca de la suya y esos ojos con tintes rojizos llenos de desesperación.

Todos afuera de la piscina se encontraban con el alma en un hilo, hacía unos minutos que Zero se había hundido y que el otro joven fue por él y aún no salían. Yuuki y Takuma, junto con el maestro y los demás alumnos, estaban a la espera de que aparecieran pronto, pero Kaname estaba tardando. Desesperado por no saber qué pasaba el maestro encargado decidió ir por ellos, pero en ese momento, al otro lado de la piscina, salía un castaño con un peli-plateado cargado por un brazo y nadando con el otro. Todos corrieron hacia el otro lado de donde se encontraban para ver cómo estaba el menor.

Kaname sacó a Zero del agua y le quitó la camiseta. Le practicó respiración boca a boca durante unos minutos para ver si reaccionaba empero el chico no lo hacía. El maestro encargado llegó corriendo junto a él para ayudarle e igual todos los alumnos.

—¡Apártense! Necesito que todos se aparten y no sofoquen el aire —gritó Kaname intentando con más ahínco la RCP. Una, dos, tres veces más, pero no resultaba nada. Y por fin, estando a punto de rendirse, aplicó un poco más de fuerza y sopló dentro de la boca de Zero, esperó unos segundos y cuando se acomodaba para aplicar más presión sobre la boca del estómago del menor éste reaccionó. Escupió el agua y comenzó a toser.

Todos al rededor suspiraron aliviados, unos lloraron, otros gritaron y hubo otros, como Yuuki y Takuma e incluido el profesor, que gritaron llorando, agradeciéndole a Dios por haberlo salvado.

-x-

Zero despertó en un lugar que conocía bastante bien: la enfermería. Era tan común que se encontrara ahí que ya no le sorprendía despertar por el olor a fármacos y medicinas. De hecho, conocía mejor que nadie el techo del lugar, incluso mejor que el de su propia habitación. Pero ésta vez había algo que lo desconcertaba: ¿habría sido producto de su imaginación aquél joven tan apuesto que vio dentro de la piscina? Nunca lo había visto en su vida y verlo en esa situación fue muy extraño. Quizás era su ángel guardián y lo había salvado. Si era así sería una lástima que tal belleza fuera inalcanzable (amor a primera vista). El ruido de unas voces altas lo distrajo haciendo que corriera las cortinas y volteara hacia la puerta de donde aparecieron su hermano gemelo y Yuuki, junto con Aido, Shiki, Takuma y Kain.

—¡Oh, Zero! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —decía el gemelo menor abrazando al mayor sobreprotectoramente

—Vamos Ichi, tú eres el único que lo está lastimando —dijo Kain apartando a los gemelos para que el mayor pudiera respirar. Akatsuki Kain, de 18 años de edad, es amigo de los gemelos Kiryuu desde que ambos tenían apenas cinco añitos y por eso los trataba tan familiarmente.

—Kain-senpai, qué gusto de verlo —dijo Zero sonriéndole.

—Sí, también me alegra que estés bie...

—¡ZERO! Pensé que te había perdido cariño, me diste un buen susto —decía entre sollozos Hanabusa Aido, amigo y compañero de clase del gemelo mayor.

—No pasa nada Hana-chan, ya estoy bien, ¿ves?

—Ah, pero Zero, fue muy feo, sino hubiera sido por Kaname-sama...

Silencio total.

Todos se habían quedado callados, incluso el revoltoso de Aido, al mencionar al castaño. Claro que cada uno tenía sus motivos. Kain y Shiki porque no sabían cómo estaba después del incidente, ni siquiera cómo fue que sucedió; Kain es compañero de Kaname y lo aprecia mucho, Shiki es su primo. Takuma y Aido son dos de las personas más cercana a él, llevan años conociéndose y son grandes amigos, después de lo de la piscina solo vieron a Kaname llevando a Zero a la enfermería y de ahí no supieron más de él. Zero no sabía de quien hablaban así que no sabía qué decir y la única que quedaba era la Kuran menor. Los presentes se volvieron a verla como preguntándole por su hermano mayor. Yuuki sintió la mirada de todos y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Haruko-sensei los interrumpió:

—Bien, sí. Si me hacen el favor de no armar tanto jaleo se los agradecería. Zero-kun no es el único paciente aquí así que mantengan la compostura, ¿entendido? —pidió amablemente, pero todos sabían que era solo una fachada ya que, a pesar de la tierna imagen que les mostraba en ese momento, la realidad era que la doctora era un lobo disfrazado de cordero. Así que solo asintieron.

—Kaname nii está en la otra cama descansando. Se desmayó después de traer a Zero ya que, según dijo Haruko-sensei, por meterse al agua con todo el uniforme y correr después hasta aquí le afectó. Al parecer le dio fiebre —explicó Yuuki.

—¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho Yuuki-chan? —preguntó Takuma

—Porque ustedes no me preguntaron —respondió inocentemente. Zero simplemente no tenía idea de lo que hablaban y cuando quiso preguntar la doctora corrió a todos.

—¡Vamos, fuera! Mis pacientes necesitan reposo así que largo —dijo empujando a los estudiantes hacia fuera—, y tú Zero-kun, sólo descansa mientras yo salgo por unos asuntos —cerró la cortina que separaba su cama—. ¡Ah! y si tu compañero se despierta, recuerda darle las gracias por haberte salvado —entrando nuevamente en su espacio le guiñó un ojo y cerrando la cortina una vez más se dirigió hacia la puerta y se fue.

Zero se quedó pensando en ese tal Kaname que al parecer fue quien lo salvó. Se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, quieto y silencioso, durante un buen rato hasta que tuvo curiosidad por saber quién era su salvador así que se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la de enseguida. Cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrir la cortina de su propia cama se topó de frente con una persona.

—¡Waaa! —gritó el de ojos amatista por la impresión, sonrojado y sorprendido.

—Disculpa si te asusté, solo quería saber cómo seguías —dijo Kaname adentrándose en el espacio de Zero.

—No, descuida, solo me sorprendí de verte err... mis lentes, ¿dónde los dejé? —se preguntaba viendo hacia todos lados. El castaño observó con cierta gracia el hecho de que el menor buscara unos objetos que prácticamente los tenía en frente, además de que sabía que lo había puesto nervioso.

—¿Son éstos? —le dijo extendiéndole el par de lentes frente a él. El menor asintió avergonzado y se los puso.

—Mu-muchas grac... —quiso agradecer pero no terminó ya que frente a él estaba el ángel de su visión, aquel que le había besado. Su sonrojo fue aún más notorio y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el mayor preocupado por la reacción de Zero—. ¿Perdón? —quiso saber qué había dicho el oji-amatista pero hablaba en voz baja.

—Be-beso... tú me... me be... —agachó su cabeza y escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo—. Tú me besaste —susurró lo suficientemente audible como para que el otro lo escuchara.

—Oh, te refieres a eso —contestó Kaname de lo más normal, como si eso fuera lo que comúnmente hacen los demás con un extraño—. Si te incomodé me disculpo pero como te estabas quedando sin aire tuve que hacerlo, para que pudieras aguantar hasta salir a la superficie.

—... —Zero no sabía qué decir, se sentía muy avergonzado por ese hecho y no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero entonces recordó las palabras de la doctora—: ¡Gracias por haberme salvado senpai, estoy en deuda contigo! —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Kaname lo miró y sonrió complacido. Era bueno saber que ese joven estaba bien y ahora que lo miraba con atención, se dio cuenta de que no era para nada un nerd como lo había creído en un principio, era sólo que su apariencia lo hacía ver como uno. Ahora que llevaba el cabello suelto y sin ese grasoso gel se veía bastante atractivo, lo malo seguían siendo esos lentes tan anticuados y de abuelita que usaba.

—No fue nada Zero-kun —habló tranquilamente. El aludido al escuchar su nombre levantó su cabeza y miró sorprendido al mayor, ¿cómo sabía su nombre?

—Me siento en desventaja senpai —dijo ya más calmado y en confianza, Kaname le miró dudoso—. Usted sabe mi nombre, en cambio yo... —se quedó paralizado al recordar la conversación con sus amigos—. ¿Kuran Kaname-senpai? ¿El hermano de Yuuki-san? —preguntó muy sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos y de nueva cuenta mostrando un sonrojo muy acentuado.

El mayor sólo atinó a sonreír mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-x-

Dos meses y medio habían pasado ya del accidente de Zero en la piscina y desde entonces él y Kaname se habían vuelto muy unidos. Kaname decía que era inevitable ya que Zero le parecía muy frágil y cada que lo veía sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo, así que casi siempre se les veía juntos después de clases. ¿Y cómo no? Contando el hecho de que Yuuki e Ichiru por fin se habían hecho novios más unidos se les veía a esos cuatro.

Kuran era siempre el que buscaba a Zero, lo invitaba a pasear, al cine, a cenar, de vez en cuando al zoológico, los típicos lugares a los que se va en una cita, pero él no llamaba esas salidas de esa fomra ya que, si bien había desarrollado sentimientos profundos hacia el joven de ojos amatistas, no quería arruinar la creciente amistad que tenían. Kiryuu por su parte, aunque estaba muy consciente de que las salidas con su senpai parecían más una cita que cualquier cosa, no le tomaba mucha importancia. Para él, lo único que importaba era disfrutar de sus citas... err, salidas con Kaname-senpai y divertirse juntos, era lo único que podía hacer porque sentía que si se declaraba quizá Kaname lo viera raro y no quisiera ser más su amigo, así que prefería guardar sus sentimientos y conservar su hermosa amistad.

Esos eran los puntos de vista de ambos, más sin embargo habían más, como el de Takuma, Yuuki, Ichiru, Kain, Aido y hasta el de Shiki. Todos ellos creían que ya era el momento en que esos dos dieran el siguiente paso y es que a kilómetros de distancia se les notaba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. ¡Por Dios! Hasta una roca podría notarlo, pero claro, todos se daban cuenta menos ellos mismos.

—Hana-chan, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó Kain susurrándole al oído mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda.

—Eh... —Aido sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría por todo su cuerpo, en verdad su pareja sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar con un solo movimiento—. En que ya es tiempo de que esos dos se den cuente que se aman —se giró para quedar de frente al mayor—, ¿no lo crees?

—Mmm, bueno, sí, pero —comenzando a besarle el cuello— eso es asunto de ellos —subiendo por la clavícula—. Creo que es mejor que —rozándole los labios— se den cuenta por sí mismos —capturando esos trocitos de carne que tanto le fascinaban, besando primero con suavidad—. En vez de eso aquí tienes otro asunto del cual encargarte, Hana-chan —le dijo con voz melosa cargada de lujuria y excitación mientras iniciaba un roce de caderas muy provocativo, entrando en contacto con sus entrepiernas.

—Ah... eres muy pervertido, Aka-chan —besándolo apasionadamente. Akatsuki bendecía su suerte, era bueno que Kaname tuviera a alguien ya que así podría estar más tiempo con su novio en su habitación, la que compartía con el mayor de los Kuran.

En otra parte, donde Shiki y Takuma.

—Entonces, los únicos que no se han dado cuenta son mi primo y Kiryuu-kun —dijo Shiki comiendo pokis.

—Así es, y por eso mismo todos estamos a la expectativa del qué pasará. Kain y yo hemos aconsejado a Kaname para que se declare pero él dice que no quiere perder su amistad —espetó Ichijou recordando una de las pláticas con el castaño.

—Yo he oído por Ichiru-kun que él, Yuuki y Aido también han hecho lo mismo con Kiryuu-kun y que dice lo mismo acerca de su amistad con mi primo —suspiró y se llevó otro poki a la boca—. Qué complicado. Rima tenía razón en decir que ambos se aman tanto que aun intuyéndolo no harán nada hasta que alguien externo lo haga.

—Sí, pero aun pienso que sería más romántico si Kaname se declara primero —dijo quitándole el poki de la boca a Shiki y besándolo—. Es un día agradable, ¿no te parece? —sonriendo.

—Sí, pero estar bajo la sombra de éste árbol hace que me de sueño —bostezando.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban Yuuki, Ichiru, Kaname y Zero sentados en una de las mesas de un local de comida rápida. Los cuatro habían decidido salir juntos en una cita doble. Kaname le había dicho a Yuuki que sería bueno si ella y su novio los acompañaban ya que si iba solo con Zero lo más probable era que hiciera alguna tontería. Y así es como acabaron los cuatro en ese lugar. Ichiru y Yuuki sentados de un lado y Kaname y Zero del otro.

—Zero, me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello suelto —dijo el mayor de los tres haciendo que el gemelo mayor se sonrojara, especialmente porque se lo soltó para salir con Kaname porque sabía que al mayor le gustaba más suelto que agarrado.

—Gra-gracias Kaname-senpai.

—No es nada, ¿alguna vez has pensado en usar lentes de contacto en lugar de esos anteojos? —preguntó enfrascándose en una conversación que quizá duraría buen rato.

Y sí, efectivamente Kaname y Zero al parecer se habían olvidado de los otros dos acompañantes hablando únicamente entre ellos.

—Yuuki, si yo le digo a tu hermano que a mi nii-san le gusta de seguro Zero se enfadará conmigo —dijo Ichiru susurrando.

—Y lo mismo pasará si yo le digo a Zero —susurrando también—. Mmm, ¡ya sé! Sígueme la corriente.

—¿Yuuki? —preguntó dudoso el gemelo menor.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la castaña fingiendo estar molesta—. Estoy harta de seguir viéndolos sin hacer nada. Kaname nii, ¿qué no ves que Zero te ama?

—Cierto nii-san —dijo Ichiru captando lo que quería hacer su novia—. Es más que obvio también que Kuran está loco por ti, si hasta habla sólo de ti cuando no estás con él.

—Es increíble que todos nos hayamos dado cuenta menos ustedes dos, ¡Par de Ingenuos! —levantándose de su asiento y llevándose a Ichiru con ella, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

Kaname y Zero se habían quedado sin habla. No se esperaban que sus propios hermanos actuaran así y menos que dijeran tales palabras, pero si eran ciertas, si lo que dijeron del otro fuera verdad…

—Zero yo...

—Kaname-senpai yo...

Se sonrojaron por hablar al mismo tiempo y apartaron sus miradas. Se sentían demasiados avergonzados como para decir algo y el ambiente se estaba tornando incómodo, tanto como para no poder soportarlo. Zero se levantó de su asiento y disculpándose se retiró pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, la mano de Kaname apretaba fuertemente la suya.

—Es cierto, Zero yo... te amo —por fin lo había dicho. Por primera vez le había dicho que lo amaba y realmente se sentía muy bien, sólo faltaba esperar la respuesta del menor.

—Kaname yo... —dijo poniéndose rojo como tomate evitando la mirada del mayor—. Yo lo siento —se disculpó y se echó a correr.

—¡Zero! —Kuran sentía un conflicto de sentimientos. Se sentía feliz porque era la primera vez que el gemelo mayor lo llamaba por su nombre, sin ningún honorífico, pero de igual manera estaba decepcionado al ver que había huido. No quería que todo quedara ahí así que, dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta, salió del local tras el oji-amatista.

-x-

—¡No lo puedo creer! —decía cierta universitaria de primer año, de cabellos largos y claros llamada Ruka Souen.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rima, su compañera de habitación.

—¡Pasa que Kaname-sama sigue pegado a ese plebeyo nerd de Kiryuu! Pensé que después de que Kiryuu huyera aquel día ya no se hablarían. No entiendo qué le ve, si es tan sólo un niño de clase baja con un peinado lamido y que usa lentes de fondo de botella, ¡hasta mi abuela tiene más estilo que él!

—Bueno, ¿has escuchado el dicho de la fea? —hizo otra pregunta la rubia, tratando de no reírse de su compañera.

—¿Dicho de la fea? —contestó preguntando, enarcando una ceja ante la duda.

—Sí, ese que dice: La suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea. Pero en este caso no es una fea, sino un "feo" —dijo enfatizando la última palabra, no por el hecho de que Zero fuera feo (porque Rima sabe que no lo es ya que conoce a los Kiryuu y su gemelo es bastante atractivo), sino para que Ruka se diera cuenta de fue un hombre quien le quitó a su "adorado" Kaname-sama.

—¡Huy! ¡Me choca! —contestó echando humo por las orejas. Y fue ahí que la rubia soltó la risa—. ¡No te rías!

FIN

-x-

Terminado el 26 de Enero del 2011 a las 6:01 am.

Revisión, corrección y limpieza: Cuarta revisión: 18 de Julio del 2012, 21:55 hrs.

Hojas: 10-11 / N° palabras: 4712 (excluyendo este apartado y las notas).

Autora: Sarah C.

Notas finales:

Bien, esto fue "¿La suerte de quién?", pero como dije al principio, no acaba aquí. Hay un epílogo donde explico cómo es que Kaname y Zero se reconciliaron después de esa escena en el local de comida rápida. (Aún no puedo creer que, siendo la cuarta vez que reviso la historia, haya encontrado aún mucho errores *risa nerviosa*). En fin, espero y les haya gustado, en unos días (o la semana próxima) les traeré el epílogo.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Gracias por leer! (Y si me animo continuaré con el lemon para esta historia).

Por cierto, tenía mucho que no entraba en la web de fanfiction (que no fuera móvil) así que me impresionan los diversos cambios, se ve tan… ¿moderno? Todo el lugar jaja. Creo que entraré más seguido desde la PC que desde mi celular… De nuevo, gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


	2. Epílogo

Aló, aló~ Nekosaru trayendo el epílogo de esta historia. En verdad me divertí mucho al escribir la última parte, incluso imaginé todo lo que escribía paso por paso y el rostro de Zero fue una delicatesen para mi mente pervertida —risas—. Y bueno, con esto termino lo que es ¿_La suerte de quién?_, espero que disfruten este pequeño epílogo (ni tan pequeño).

Agradecimientos a mi musa que cada vez me sorprende al dejarme hacer algo más que no sea trágico ni dramático, a los lectores por supuesto que sin ellos no podría haber hecho esto.

Ya saben, Vampire Knight no es mío, esto es sin fines lucrativos y bla. Enjoy it!

Epílogo

Después de que Ichiru y Yuuki hicieran y dijeran aquello en el local de comida, Zero se sentía muy avergonzado y más aún cuando Kaname había confirmado todo. Quiso corresponderle y decirle que también lo amaba, pero el temor lo invadió y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba lejos del lugar. Había corrido tanto que sentía que le faltaba el aire. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en una banca, necesitaba pensar y reflexionar sobre todo.

Estaba muy agradecido con la vida por haberlo puesto en donde estaba. Le agradecía mucho a Kaien Cross la beca que les dio a él y a su hermano para entrar en la preparatoria, y más aún, estaba agradecido por haberse hecho cargo de ambos cuando Yagari, su tutor legal, tuvo que partir hacia el extranjero por negocios. También agradecía que éste último haya tomado la responsabilidad de ambos cuando sus padres murieron hacía cinco años atrás y que si no fuera por él nunca hubieran conocido a Cross. Otra cosa que agradecía era que fue el mismo Cross quien cuidó de él cuando enfermó por meses, un año atrás. Ese año Kaien mandó llamar a Toga quien de inmediato llegó y estuvo con él por semanas hasta que volvía al trabajo y luego regresaba a su lado y se iba de nuevo. Así estuvo hasta que se recuperó. Estaba muy agradecido con ambos, con Yagari por ser como un padre para él e Ichiru y estar al pendiente de ambos aun cuando no estuviera cerca y con Cross por ser como una ¿madre? Aunque sonara extraño así era como sentía el cariño que les daba a él y a su hermano. Yagari su padre y Cross su madre, _esos dos harían muy buena pareja estando juntos_. Pensó y se rió por ello.

Así mismo, gracias a Yagari que conocía de antes a Kaien, agradece haber entrado en el Instituto Cross donde conoció a Yuuki y a todos sus amigos, y que si no fuera por Ichiru, por más raro que parezca, logró conocer a Kaname de quien estaba profundamente enamorado. ¿Por qué gracias a Ichiru? Oh, bueno, eso fue ya que gracias a él pudo conocerlo. El día de su accidente en la piscina, hace casi tres meses, estaba dando las indicaciones a sus compañeros de clases para que salieran de la piscina. Como él no sabe nadar no puede entrar, aparte de que le tiene miedo al agua por un trauma de su niñez. Entonces, cuando ya todos estaban fuera del agua escuchó que alguien gritó:

"_¡¿Conoces a Ichiru?"_

Cuando se dio media vuelta para saber de dónde provenía tal grito se resbaló al pisar un charquito de agua y cayó dentro de la piscina. Luchó por mantenerse en la superficie, pero solo braceaba sin obtener un buen resultado, al ver que nada obtendría de ello dejó de bracear y con su mano derecha cubrió su boca para que el poco aire que tenía no se escapara. Y fue entonces que vio por primera vez a Kaname y que lo confundió con su ángel guardián. ¿Quién diría que por su hermano conocería a su senpai? Aunque si lo pensaba bien todo fue gracias a él mismo, bueno, fueron ambos, ya que él le presentó a Yuuki quien resultó ser la hermana menor de Kaname e Ichiru fue quien enamoró a la castaña y por eso se expandió el rumor sobre ellos dos.

La gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y él sin nada para cubrirse aunque en realidad no sentía que se mojaba. Volteó hacia arriba y se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos sosteniendo un paraguas, viéndolo sin enfado ni enojo.

—Kaname —susurró.

—¿Está ocupado? —preguntó señalando el asiento a su lado, Zero negó con la cabeza y Kuran se sentó—. Sabes, hace no mucho pensé en declararme pero creí que si lo hacía perdería la bella amistad que tenía con esa persona.

—_..._

—Entonces un día decidí que sería lo mejor para ambos si continuábamos siendo sólo amigos, pero era algo que no podía hacer —dijo viendo el rostro de Zero—. Cada día me sentía más y más insatisfecho teniéndolo sólo como un amigo, así que comencé a invitarlo a salir, como amigos claro está.

—¿Y esa persona que hizo? —preguntó el de cabellos plateados.

—Bueno, él siempre aceptó mis invitaciones y yo me sentí muy bien con eso, pero no estaba conforme. Mientras más salíamos más me enamoraba y lo curioso era que sólo en nuestras citas, porque para mí eso era, se dejaba el cabello suelto.

—Quizá lo hacía porque sabía que a ti te gustaba más de esa forma —dijo sonrojándose levemente, desviando un poco la mirada.

—¿Tú crees? Si lo hacía por mí qué alegría —dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasó con él? —preguntó nervioso.

—La verdad no lo sé, porque cuando por fin le dije que lo amaba él salió corriendo —contestó mirando hacia abajo, con la mirada triste y dolida—. Creo que malinterpreté todo y al final sólo me veía como un amigo.

—¡No es así! —gritó Zero poniéndose de pie sin importarle mojarse—. Eh, es decir, yo pienso que él también te ama y... y si se lo dices de nuevo, tal vez él... él...

—Nada pierdo en arriesgarme, ¿verdad? —el menor negó y Kaname dejó su paraguas a un lado. Tomó el rostro del de ojos amatista entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente dijo—: Te amo Zero, ¿quisieras ser la pareja de éste loco de amor que siguió el consejo de una persona maravillosa?

—Sí... sí quiero, te amo Kaname.

Se abrazaron y se besaron como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Bajo esa lluvia incesante ambos abrieron sus corazones dejando que el otro entrara de lleno para quedarse e instalarse indefinidamente.

—Oye, era en serio lo de los lentes de contacto.

—¡Kaname!

—¿Qué? Te verías mucho mejor, pero si no quieres, por lo menos que tal otro armazón, uno de tipo intelectual y no de abuelita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malos mis lentes? —Preguntó Zero quitándoselos y viéndolos, la verdad él no los veía nada mal.

—Bueno, son muy anticuados, ¿no te parece? Incluso la abuela de Ruka tiene unos mejores...

—¡¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, no te enojes, ¡es una broma!

—Nos vemos Kaname Kuran, que disfrutes tu día bajo la lluvia —sentenció el menor tomando rumbo hacia la escuela, caminado a paso rápido.

Kaname solo atinó a ir tras él, de nuevo, y abrazarlo por la espalda, disculpándose con una sonrisa. Y después de tanta insistencia (ni tanta porque lo hizo una sola vez) Zero lo perdonó y volvieron juntos hacia el Instituto, caminado de la mano. El menor tenía su carácter y aunque aún no conociera todo de él Kuran estaba seguro de que se maravillaría con todo lo relacionado a su —ahora— pareja.

Final Alternativo 1

—Entonces, me dicen que los dos se vinieron caminando bajo la lluvia porque... ¿su paraguas voló con el viento? —preguntó la doctora del instituto a Kaname y Zero quienes asintieron—. Y que no tomaron un autobús o un taxi porque... ¿no tenían dinero? —de nuevo asintieron—. Y que tampoco podían llamar para que los recogieran porque Zero-kun no usa celular y tú Kaname-san, ¿se te acabó la batería? —otra vez asintieron—. Entonces, lo que me quieren decir es que son unos idiotas, ¿verdad? —y asintieron.

—¡Oiga!

—¡Sensei!

—Bien, por lo menos esto no afectó su sentido de rápida reacción, tanto —dijo riéndose ante las reacciones de ambos jóvenes—. Se quedarán en cama durante dos días para que no contagien de fiebre ni gripe a mis estudiantes, ¿oyeron? Y no quiero quejas —replicó mostrando en su mirada un fuego ardiente, seña de que debían hacer caso.

Final Alternativo 2

Kaname se encontraba sentado en su cama, medio recostado, leyendo un libro guardando reposo como le había indicado (más bien obligado) Haruko-sensei por la fiebre y principios de gripe que presentaba gracias al hecho de andar caminando bajo la lluvia sin un paraguas.

—Bien, Kaname, entonces te dejo y me voy con Hana-chan —dijo Kain despidiéndose de su compañero de habitación.

—Sí, como digas —hablando solo—, sé muy bien que estos dos días tampoco asistirás a clase y no precisamente por enfermedad.

—¿Kaname? —habló una voz mientras tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante. Zero, llegaste —dijo sonriendo.

—No, ya me voy —contestó algo irritado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó abrazando a su novio.

—Bueno, creo que es mi imaginación pero se me hizo que Hanabusa estaba muy ansioso porque yo me viniera aquí, sentí que me estaba corriendo —respondió confundido. Kaname simplemente lo abrazó aún más diciéndole que quizá sí era su imaginación ya que no le diría que su amigo estaba ansioso por disfrutar de los dos días junto a su novio, que precisamente era Kain, y conociendo a Akatsuki como lo hacía, no dejará salir a Aido ni para el baño.

—Y ya que estás aquí y tenemos dos días solo para nosotros, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Kaname.

—... —Zero se sonrojó y con ese gesto el mayor dejó volar su imaginación.

Bueno, quizá, después de todo, Zero no sea tan inocente como él creía que era.  
Ahora sí, Fin.

-x-  
Terminado el 26 de Enero del 2011 a las 7:05 am.  
Última revisión, corrección y limpieza: 28 de Julio del 2012, 20:20 hrs.  
Hojas: 4 / N° palabras: 1542 (excluyendo este apartado)  
Autor: Sarah C.

-x-

Notas finales:

_¿Cómo rayos respondo los reviews?_ Me pregunté hace unos días, pero luego descubrí cómo con esta nueva modalidad de la web, en fin, los cambios nunca me vienen bien (e_é). Como sea, gracias a _**Escarlitaw**_ y _**FKurosawaKun**_ por los reviews (ya les respondí) y a una persona que no tiene cuenta:

_**Guest:**_ Sí, eso pasa cuando tu cabeza está llena de yaoi, jaja. ¿Treinta capítulos? ¡Mein Gott! Apenas puedo terminar con una de cinco capítulos, ahora hacer algo tan largo sería casi imposible para mí, que bueno que los hermanitos hicieron algo al respecto. Gracias por tu review, espero te haya gustado el epílogo.

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado esta historia. ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
